Comic-Klaine
by KlaineDrarryMerthur
Summary: Based on how CrissColfer are complete nerds and love everything comic-con-esque. Kurt and Blaine meet at Comic-Con. They bump into each other when looking at Harry Potter merchandise and get talking. Things spiral from there. Klaine. Kurt/Blaine Nerd!Kurt Nerd!Blaine
1. Prologue

Comic-Klaine

Based on how CrissColfer are complete nerds and love everything comic-con-esque. Kurt and Blaine meet at comic-con. They bump into each other when looking at Harry Potter merchandise and get talking. Things spiral from there. Klaine. Kurt/Blaine Nerd!Kurt Nerd!Blaine

**A/N-Hello! I really should be writing my other fic but this popped in my brain and I had to write it. It's kind of based on my experience at Supanova where I met Tom Felton. I unfortunately did not find my soul mate though. That's Kurt and Blaine's thing.**

**So this chapter is a little short but it's the prologue, so sue me. **

**ENJOY!**

_**PROLOGUE**_

It was an average Saturday morning for most people in Ohio but for some, it was special.

Today comic-con was being held in Columbus, the capitol of Ohio and Blaine Anderson was extremely excited to be going. He had his costume ready; He was going as the hobbit (a play on his lack of height). He had made the costume himself, with the help of his mother of course. He had saved up all of his pocket money and all the money he had earned baby-sitting and tutoring Italian for other student at Dalton Academy, so he could buy tickets and have lots of money left over for autographs, photos and merchandise.

So Blaine got in the car and started the drive from his home in Westerville to Columbus. He was unfortunately going alone, he couldn't convince any of the Warblers to go with him. Sure some of them liked comic books and Star Wars and video games but nowhere near as much as him. He still hadn't found someone he could rant to about the latest Flash comic book or play Pokémon with or sing songs from A Very Potter Musical. Maybe he could make a friend a comic-con?

Kurt Hummel had woken up at three in the morning and started to paint his body gold. Yes, it sounds odd. But he was going to comic-con dressed as C-3PO. Yes, Kurt Hummel liked Star Wars. It's not something you'd expect from somebody like Kurt. And by somebody I meant and flaming, flamboyant gay. But at heart, Kurt Hummel really was a giant nerd.

He loved Doctor Who, Merlin, Supernatural, Torchwood, Star Wars, Lord Of the Rings, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Hunger Games and heaps of anime shows. Way to break the stereotype.

But today he was traveling to a place where people like him were accepted. Where people like him gathered once a year to celebrate the best comic books, TV shows, movies, books and franchises. Today he was going to Comic-Con.

He was going to meet Tom Felton (Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter) and Tom Hopper (Sir Percival, Merlin) and it was going to be epic!

Yes he was going alone. Sam was really the only one he would consider going with as he was a bit of a nerd himself. But he didn't know that Kurt liked 'nerdy' things and was going to Comic-Con. If he told Sam would he tell other people? Then they'd have another reason to bully him. So he just kept his obsessions to himself.

Maybe he could find a boyfriend in New York that liked the same things as him? Probably not.

So Kurt made the long drive to Columbus getting ready for a fun and exciting day filled with merch, comic-books, celebrities, costumes, photos, autographs and Q&A sessions but little did he know, he would remember this day for a very different reason.

**REVIEW MY PRETTIES! THE MORE YOU REVIEW, THE FASTER I WRITE. TRUE STORY.**

**Okay bye.**


	2. Meeting You

Comic-Klaine

Based on how CrissColfer are complete nerds and love everything comic-con-esque. Kurt and Blaine meet at comic-con. They bump into each other when looking at Harry Potter merchandise and get talking. Things spiral from there. Klaine. Kurt/Blaine Nerd!Kurt Nerd!Blaine

**A/N- Hey! Yes I know, I should be writing my other fic but ughh. I've got a vague idea of where I want this fic to go but I would love some ideas! PROMPTS PLEASE! **

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 1-The adventure begins

Blaine was standing in line to get in to the convention center Comic-Con was being held at. It was almost ten o'clock in the morning and they would let them all in at any minute. Blaine was so excited, he was bouncing on his heels.

The line started to move forward and Blaine followed the girl in front of him who was dressed as a strange, sexy Elmo. A fat guy in a bright yellow volunteer shirt took his pre-ordered ticket and gave him an armband. Blaine continued walking forward, through the sliding glass doors and into the magical world of Comic-Con.

Kurt had had and awesome day so far. He had gotten his photo taken with Tom Felton (squeal!) and then had it signed. While getting it signed he told him about how much he loved him in Harry Potter and in Rise of the Planet of the Apes. He had also met Tom Hopper, one of the buff sexy knights in Merlin, and had gotten is autograph as well.

He had all ready bought plenty of t-shirts with his favourite franchises branded on the front. Not that he would be wearing them out in public, his other clothes were far too fabulous. He had also bought a few super hero masks that he might be able to incorporate into one of his outfits. He had taken plenty of photos with people that loved his C3PO outfit.

Kurt was looking through some vintage comic books when he spotted a perfect Slytherin tie at one of the stalls nearby. He walked over to it, not paying attention to anything else. But when he reached for it, he bumped into another hand.

"Oh, sorry!" Kurt exclaimed.

"It's fine." A curly haired boy smiled up at him.

"You're dressed as the hobbit!" Kurt laughed. "You look really good!"

"Thanks! It took forever to make. But I bet painting your entire body gold took longer! You're C3P0 right?" The 'hobbit' asked, laughing.

"Yea! I'm Kurt by the way." Kurt smiled and stuck out his hand.

"And I'm Blaine." He shook Kurt's hand.

"Yeah, I guess painting myself gold was a little time consuming but it was worth it. It looks good right?" Kurt asked, secretly fishing for compliments. He knew he looked awesome.

"It looks awesome! Way better than some of the idiots here. Did you see that fat girl walking around? Her shirt just said 'costume'. Trust me, you look amazing." He reassured him.

"Thanks." Kurt blushed. "I was going to come as Draco Malfoy, and die my hair blonde, but I thought I might scare Tom off." Kurt laughed.

"Aww! You would have looked awesome with blonde hair!" Blaine complimented, smiling.

Was Blaine flirting with him?

Kurt went quiet.

"So, umm, did you want the tie?" Kurt asked awkwardly, referring back to the Slytherin tie they had both reached for.

"No, it's cool. I'm more of a Gyrffindor man myself. I was just looking." Blaine clarified, still smiling.

"I'm still not exactly what house I would be in." Kurt paused and then elaborated.

"I think I'm smart enough for Ravenclaw but my friends say I'd be a Gyrffindor because they think I'm brave. Though I think I'd make a great Slytherin, I'm very sarcastic and cunning. Though I'm not sure. What do you think?" Kurt explained, fiddling with the tie.

"Well we've only just met. I can't be the judge of something like that yet. How about we have lunch together? There was a stall for pizza a few rows down? I'll pay!" Blaine replied, smiling hopefully.

"Sure." Kurt said trying to hold back his huge smile. This adorable, funny, cute guy had practically asked him on a date! And he loves Harry Potter! He sounds perfect!

Wait.

He hasn't said anything about being gay. He might just be really friendly. Friends eat lunch together all the time. But he was flirting-wasn't he?

Don't get your hopes up, Hummel.

But then Blaine grabbed his hand and started towards the pizza stall.

Normal, straight boys don't hold hands do they?

Kurt smiled at the ground, still being dragged away by Blaine.

Maybe there was some hope after all.

**Yes I know it's still rather short but I wanted to end it there.**

**PROMPTS GIMME PROMPTS.**

**REVIEW OR I WILL FIND YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!**

**I'm kidding! Calm down! **

…**Or am I? *Shifty eyes***


	3. Lunch

Comic-Klaine

Based on how CrissColfer are complete nerds and love everything comic-con-esque. Kurt and Blaine meet at comic-con. They bump into each other when looking at Harry Potter merchandise and get talking. Things spiral from there. Klaine. Kurt/Blaine Nerd!Kurt Nerd!Blaine

**A/N-Hey! So yea this is wayyy longer than the other chapters and hopefully the chapters will keep being long. And like I said last chapter I still don't have an entirely clear view of where this fic is going so PLEASE GIVME PROMPTS! Thanks! And please reviewI!**

**Also I've never been to an actual comic-con I'm just basing this on my experience at Supanova, a similar kind of thing. So if I get anything wrong, that's why. I'm also Australian, so Australian spelling. Deal with it. **

Chapter 2

_But then Blaine grabbed his hand and started towards the pizza stall._

_Normal, straight boys don't hold hands do they? _

_Kurt smiled at the ground, still being dragged away by Blaine. _

_Maybe there was some hope after all._

Blaine dragged him and weaved through masses of moving people trying to get to where they wanted to go. At one point he thought he'd lost Blaine but Blaine still had his hand.

They reached they pizza stall panting and smiling at each other.

They moved over and joined the cue.

"So what would you like Kurt?" Blaine asked, looking up at the menu hanging above the stall.

"Oh umm, it's ok. I've got it." Kurt reached for his wallet.

"No! Let me, please?" Blaine asked smiling and pulled his best 'puppy dog eyes'. He was known for them. He could get the Warblers to do what ever he wanted with that face.

"Oh fine." Kurt couldn't resist that face. He put his wallet away.

"So, I'll ask again. What would you like Mr…" Blaine asked trailing off.

"Hummel, and I'd like a Ham and Cheese please." Kurt smiled a matter-of-factly.

"Kurt Hummel." Blaine tested the name.

"I like it."

Kurt blushed. This had to be flirting.

"Hey! That's not fair. You know my name and I don't know your's Hobbit." Kurt pointed out, using his costume as a nickname.

Blaine playfully ignored him.

The line for the pizza moved forward and they stepped up to order.

A nerdy guy with really bad acne wearing a bright red uniform and hat asked them what they would like to order.

"A Ham and Cheese pizza for C-3P0 over here, and I'll have the meat lovers."

Kurt blushed again. Damn this boy was going to be the death of him and he hadn't known him for barely ten minutes.

"That'll be nine dollars sir."

Blaine handed him the money and he and Kurt stepped to the side to allow other customers to order.

"So… Kurt. I can obviously tell that you like Star Wars from your costume and I know that you like Harry Potter but that's about it. What else do you like?" Blaine asked, turning and looking back at Kurt.

"Well, I love Doctor Who, but who doesn't! The Hunger Games is amazing. I guess that I also love Merlin, it's a great show and Colin Morgan and Bradley James are pretty hot." Kurt rambled and blushed when he realized what he had said.

"So you're…" Blaine trailed off.

"Gay, yeah." Kurt cut in.

"That wont be a problem will it?" Kurt stuttered, eyeing Blaine nervously.

"No! Actually, I'm gay myself. I thought you might be, but I didn't want to assume." Blaine reassured him.

"Really?" Kurt squeaked. Kurt coughed and tried to cover it.

"Umm yeah, I'm the only one out at my school."

"Really? Out of the whole school?" Blaine looked both surprised and concerned.

"Yeah, though I do know that one of the jocks is still hiding in the closet. But I don't think he'll be coming out soon, he so far in there, he lives in Narnia." Kurt tried to joke.

Blaine could see through his false smile that there was an issue there but he had only just met the poor guy, he wasn't going to go asking the guy deep and personal questions on the first date.

Woah! What? No, this isn't a first date. Just two guys, who happen to both be gay, having a friendly chat. Calm down, Anderson.

"So when did you come out?" Blaine asked, so much for no deep and personal questions.

"A few years ago, I ended up making out with a blonde cheerleader and joining the football team and then a came out. Apparently everyone already knew, apart from my best friend, who also had a crush on me and then ended up breaking my car windows. It's a long story." Kurt rambled again. Gosh he was making a fool of himself.

The pizza guy called them to grab their order.

"I can see. Maybe you'll tell me one day." Blaine smiled, and then went up and grabbed their pizza.

_One day? He thinks we have a future?_ Kurt thought.

They walked over to the back where the tables and chairs were but there were none left. So they sat up against the wall in the far corner, away from all the people.

"So when did you come out of the closet?" Kurt asked, taking a bite of his ham and cheese pizza.

"The closet? No. I came out of the cupboard under the stairs because I'm Harry Potter." Blaine said seriously.

Kurt face broke out into a huge smile and he started laughing.

"That's got to be, one of, the best things I have ever heard." Kurt managed between laughs.

Blaine beamed at him. He was making this beautiful, beautiful boy laugh. Kurt's eyes twinkled with mirth and he had his hand over his mouth trying not to spit out his pizza. He couldn't wait to make him laugh again.

Kurt had finally stopped laughing but was still smiling at the joke.

"Though seriously, when did you come out?" Kurt asked again.

"Well, I came out to my brother when I was thirteen, he-he, he didn't think it was surprising. Apparently I hadn't hid it as well as I thought. But I came out in middle school and it-it wasn't exactly the most pleasant time of my life." Blaine looked down at the ground self-consciously at the memory.

"Hey, hey, it's fine." Kurt touched his shoulder and Blaine lifted his head.

"Trust me. I know exactly what it's like."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I go to McKinley High. A public, homophobic, pathetic excuse for a school." Kurt drawled and sat back against the wall.

"Wait you still go to a homophobic school? Do you get bullied?" Blaine leaned forward, concerned.

"Daily." Kurt took another bite of his pizza.

"Well, where else would I go? Aren't all schools homophobic?" Kurt questioned confused.

"I go to Dalton Academy. We have a no tolerance rule against bullying." Blaine explained.

Kurt looked skeptical.

"Really." He drawled sarcastically.

"Really! It's actually enforced. I have been pushed into a locker in years." Blaine told him.

"Oh." Kurt said quietly, the mood suddenly getting somber.

"That must be nice." Kurt didn't look up from the paper plate of pizza sitting in his lap.

"I-I, Yeah." Blaine stumbled over his words, not quite sure what to say.

They sat in silence for a few moments. Kurt still not looking up from his pizza and Blaine watching him, concerned.

"Hey, it's ok." Blaine comforted him, reaching out and touched Kurt's shoulder, almost echoing what had happened earlier when Kurt had consoled him.

"Look, you're not at school now. You're at Comic-Con! Forget about it for now. Lets go have some fun!" Blaine started quietly, his voice getting louder and excited towards the end.

Kurt lifted his head and smiled at him.

"Sorry-I"

"Don't worry about it." Blaine cut him off and got up off the floor.

"You finished with your pizza?"

"Yeah. I guess."

"Then lets go." Blaine stuck his hand out towards Kurt, smiling.

Kurt reached forward and took hold of the other boy's hand. He squeezed it in response and Blaine helped him up of the floor.

"Where to now?" Blaine asked him, still not letting go of his hand.

The boys spent the rest of the day walking around the stalls together, hand in hand. Blaine found a perfect pair of circular Harry Potter glasses and Kurt bought himself a shiny, gold Mockingjay brooch.

They walked through the show rooms pointing and talking about the vintage comic's they had, learning more and more about each other. Kurt had found out that Blaine's favourite superhero was Batman and that he owned heaps of Batman comic books. He even had a Batman costume and mask. Blaine had found out that Kurt's favourite superhero was Spiderman and that he had read the entire Harry Potter series 29 times.

They had sat next to each other at Tom Felton's Q&A excitedly whispering to one another about how cute he looked in his grey woolen jumper.

They had even teamed up and asked him a question about his thoughts on Drarry, a ship between Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. They had found out that they both shipped Drarry as their OTP.

Tom laughed at their question and blushed. He then went on about how creative some fans can be.

The day was perfect.

But good things can't last forever.

They were back to weaving their way through the stalls that were now starting to pack up. Closing time was fast approaching and Kurt wasn't sure what to do. Blaine had only asked him to lunch after all but they had ended up spending the rest of the day together. Did Blaine like him? Should I ask him for his number? No, that would be coming on too strong we just met! But I probably won't see him again.

Damn this is confusing.

While Kurt had been thinking they had ended walking right up the exit.

"Oh! Umm, so-" Kurt started awkwardly.

"Can I get your number?" Blaine stated boldly and then winced at how blunt he was. He blushed and then spluttered out.

"It's okay if you don't-I mean-You don't."

"Here" Kurt handed him his phone smiling. Giggling slightly at his stuttering.

Blaine then handed his own phone, smiling sheepishly.

They put each other's names and numbers in and handed the phones back to the other.

"So, Blaine Anderson huh?" Kurt said glancing down at the new contact in his phone.

"Yeah." Blaine smiled.

"I guess I'll talk to you soon." Kurt gestured to the phone.

"Yeah-I umm" Blaine leaned in for a hug. Kurt realized what he was doing and turned to hug him back but they got their arms tangled. After a few moments spent rearranging themselves they hugged.

It was warm, comforting and felt… right.

They pulled away and smiled.

"I'll see you later Kurt." Blaine said giving Kurt one last smile before turning and walking away. Leaving Kurt to watch as he walked through the exit and into the parking lot.

Kurt sighed and smiled happily. He got out his phone again and stared at Blaine's contact. He had taken a photo of himself for the picture. He looked hilarious making an exaggerated smile in his hobbit costume.

Kurt smiled fondly at the picture for a few moments before he realized how strange he must look just standing there, smiling at his phone.

So he put it away and made his way out of the Centre and over to his car.

He unlocked the door with his keys and sat down in the driver's seat still smiling like a goon. He started the engine and started the drive home, Blaine still on his mind.

**A/N-So there you go. Hope you like it!**

**PLEASE leave me prompts! As many as you'd like.**

**And please! PLEASE review! **

**Or Slenderman will get you. **

**Okay bye. **


End file.
